Do You Believe?
by Twisted2SingAlong
Summary: discontinued on ff.net- has now moved to AdultFanFiction.net under "In Ghosts: Revised" for the slightly twisted and demeanted... full URL in chapter 13.
1. INTRO and WARNINGS

****

Do You Believe…? 

__

"is it possible for a spirit to haunt not a home but a person?"

"it is very rare, but if the spirit has a very strong attachment to the person, yes..."

"could he still remain, still interact with the living?"

"if that person is holding him back from oblivion, yes."

"i think Sirius Black is haunting my bedroom..."

"...?"

****

plot: set during the summer after OotP. Harry becomes depressed and begins thinking of suicide when a certain ghost invades his life...

Sirius comes back as a ghost to help Harry and Remus through their loses, only not like the ghosts at Hogworts but REAL ghosts! the kind you can't see and get a chill up your spine if they're in the same room and all that? flashes of light, objects suddenly missing or moving on their own, a shadow across the wall, noises from an empty space...

i THINK our house is haunted at the moment so that's really what inspired this. that and the fact that i KNOW my aunt's house is haunted by my grandma- y'know, that sorta happens if a person slowly dies in a place where there's alot of attachments, right? right! so, i would like to thank my family for finally becoming useful! YAY for family!

also YAY for the movie Ghost, from where i got some really killer ideas! YAY!

***BTW** i was watching an old McDonald's commercial when i thought up this plot so it's only right to name it after the theme song, no? "do you believe in magic? and i hope you do. see a _____ ____ ___ wearing big red shoes!" -okay, so it's a little choppy! so! SO!!!

****

Rating: a nice big **R**, just to be safe for the other chapters…

****

WARNING!: THERE ARE GOING TO BE MAJOR OotP (ORDER OF THE PHOENIX) SPOILERS, SO YOU ARE BEING WARNED NOW! OH, AND CUSSING! LOTS OF CUSSING IN THE FIRST CHAPTER…

ENJOY!

**__**

chapter one spoiler:

there was a small, top-less lamp on the bed side table with black framed picture of a black haired boy with glasses and a scar, a red head boy with too many freckles on his left and a girl with curly brown hair on his right. all three were smiling and flicking off the camera. a small red haired girl, probably only a year younger than the three, kneeled in front of them and held up a sign saying "we WUV Snuffles!". all four were laughing so hard tears were forming.

ALSO! I have a fic out there called "the Weapon and her Dragons" which I won't be updating for a while if this one does good- if "the Weapon and her Dragons" starts to do good I'll just hafta try and balance the two! Anyways, please read and review the first chapter!

CIAO!

-_Laura/Natas/ChibiSan_


	2. ch1 you're dead, Padfoot

****

Do You Believe…?

Plot: set during the summer after OotP. Harry becomes depressed and begins thinking of suicide when a certain ghost invades his life...

Sirius comes back as a ghost to help Harry and Remus through their loses, only not like the ghosts at Hogworts but REAL ghosts! the kind you can't see and get a chill up your spine if they're in the same room and all that? flashes of light, objects suddenly missing or moving on their own, a shadow across the wall, noises from an empty space...

i THINK our house is haunted at the moment so that's really what inspired this. that and the fact that i KNOW my aunt's house is haunted by my grandma- y'know, that sorta happens if a person slowly dies in a place where there's a lot of attachments, right? right! so, i would like to thank my family for finally becoming useful! YAY for family!

also YAY for the movie Ghost, from where i got some really killer ideas! YAY!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter hype but if I did things like this would be happening all the time!

****

one- _you're dead, Padfoot…_

"Sirius! How could you?! How could you leave me?!!" Harry collapsed beside the coffin, Ron kneeling down beside him holding his best friend's sides. Tears fell down his cheeks, his eyes closed in anguish. Hermione came up by his other side and hugged him also, her tear stained cheek pressed against Harry's. "it's alright.." she whispered soothingly, holding him tighter. Ron put his temple against Harry's forehead and began crying silently.

It was a private viewing, only the Order being allowed in. the room was small, with a black carpeting and burgundy walls. Gold fabric hung from the ceilings next to black fabric and black frames were hung on the walls, showing photographs mainly of Sirius, James, Remus and Peter - the marauders.

There were three rows with only five chairs in a row. Albus Dumbledore sat beside Remus Lupin, who was silently crying, his fists clutching his robes as if barely clinging on to his own life. There were three vacant seats meant for Harry, Ron and Hermione beside Remus. In the second row sat Mr. And Mrs. Weasely, Ginny, Fred and George. Sitting just behind them were the Grangers, Minerva McGonagall, Tonks and the rest of the Order, each with their heads bowed low.

"you bastard! You said you'd never leave me!! You lying, god damn bastard!" Harry yelled out weakly but stopped as his sobs overtook him. His fists pounded the ground as Ron and Hermione leaned beside him, looking on helplessly. 

"Harry…" Ron murmured, softly rubbing his friend's back. "you left me.." Harry sobbed out and Ron knew that it was directed at a man none of them would ever see again. "Harry… he's gone… Sirius Black is… dead." Harry gave out a chocked sob and the world around him disappeared. "Sirius…" 

"PADFOOT!!!" he cried out, arching himself up and crying to the burgundy ceiling. "YOU GODDAMN LIAR!!!"

*

suddenly he became aware of his surroundings now that the memories had stopped bombarding him. And the light, that damn light! it was a small bedroom, with cream colored walls and brown carpeting. there was an armoire, left door slightly open but the insides too dark to show it's contents. there was a night stand and a TV stand with a small 7" inch TV screen atop it. all the furniture was chipping badly and some had long scratches. 

there was a small, top-less lamp on the bed side table with a black framed picture of a black haired boy with glasses and a scar, a red headed boy with too many freckles on his left and a girl with curly brown hair on his right. all three were smiling and flicking off the camera. a small red haired girl, probably only a year younger than the three, kneeled in front of them and held up a sign saying "we WUV Snuffles!", all four were laughing.

there was also a bed in the small room, a single pillow lay across the foot of it with the same black haired boy from the picture laying on the pillow. he had taken off his glasses (which now lay on the floor) and his head was on its right cheek, eyes shut. 

"Harry..." Sirius murmured out, smiling at the serene image, not noticing a darkly clad figure behind him. giving a short, happy laugh, Sirius ran to the boy's side and knelt down in front of him, flickering TV now behind him. the darkly clad figure shifted slightly but Sirius didn't notice, too entranced by his godson. 

"it really was a dream- a nightmare. I'm not dead! I'm here with you, Harry… come on boy, wake up!" Harry had begun to softly cry and whispered out a soft, "Sirius... help.. me..." Sirius raised his hand and made gently brush Harry's hair when the figure spoke.

"he can't see you. 

he can't hear or feel you either. 

god knows I've tried for years."

"James?"

"he can't see or hear you because you're dead, Padfoot. and he is still alive."

"I'm- I'm dead?"

****

*a/n: well, that's the first chappie- think I should continue? I started crying a little during the funeral scene… I cried a lot when I finished reading OotP… so sad…

Anyways, please review and lemme know, kay?

-Laura/Natas/ChibiSan


	3. ch2 the new computer

****

Do You Believe…?

Plot: set during the summer after OotP. Harry becomes depressed and begins thinking of suicide when a certain ghost invades his life...

Sirius comes back as a ghost to help Harry and Remus through their loses, only not like the ghosts at Hogworts but REAL ghosts! the kind you can't see and get a chill up your spine if they're in the same room and all that? flashes of light, objects suddenly missing or moving on their own, a shadow across the wall, noises from an empty space...

i THINK our house is haunted at the moment so that's really what inspired this. that and the fact that i KNOW my aunt's house is haunted by my grandma- y'know, that sorta happens if a person slowly dies in a place where there's a lot of attachments, right? right! so, i would like to thank my family for finally becoming useful! YAY for family!

also YAY for the movie Ghost, from where i got some really killer ideas! YAY!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter hype but if I did things like this would be happening all the time!

****

Two- _the New Computer…_

"Dudley?"

"I don't want this anymore."

"but- your mum and dad don't-"

"I don't care."

"…"

"I don't have room for it with the new one here."

"but- your mum and dad-"

"dammit, I said I don't care!"

"… are you giving this to me?"

"no."

"…"

"consider it all the little presents I never gave you before for your birthday and Christmas- very little."

"thank you."

"whatever."

With that, Dudley turned and stalked out of Harry's room, leaving the smaller boy with the old computer barely fitting into his arms, wobbling slightly. Harry just stared after his cousin. "well, that was weird." 

Harry slowly waddled to his bed and sat the heavy computer down, then picked up the remote and turned on Cartoon Network. He popped in a tape of his favorite new show and began trying to hook up the computer to his desk (a/n: sorry for not including the desk before, I remember he had it in CoS!). "Furi Curi!" the TV shouted out and the theme song blared on… 

Harry hummed along with the beat, having heard the song over ten times and knowing a little Japanese. "Ride on Shooting Star… kokoro no koe de sandanjû, no yô ni utai tsutzuketa…"

"since when did he know Japanese?" Sirius asked, mouth open. James shrugged and a fatherly pride lit up his features, "for at least a year now. He keeps watching these cartoons and stuff and I think he has a book on it to…"

"oh…"

The two men watched as Harry assembled the computer in mere minutes and began uploading a few old CD programs that had been thrown into his room for storage. "the Oregon Trail? Critical Path? Dogz 3- your virtual pet?! How do they get the dog inside those Frisbee thingies?" Sirius asked. He had been reading the labels of the CDs now stacked on Harry's desk. James shrugged and moved behind Harry to watch what he would do next. 

The morning turned into afternoon and Harry (after cleaning out the garden and mowing the lawn) was back on the computer, now opening up a Microsoft Works program for writing. Sirius was lounging on the bed, left leg high in the air, whistling, while James was sitting by the window.

"tell me again, Prongs…"

"no, Padfoot…"

"but c'mon, how else will I learn?"

"I've told you three times now!"

Sirius began pouting so James sighed and got up to sit on the bed beside him. 

"fine fine…" he gave another dramatic sigh. "we're different from the ghosts at Hogworts because they're OLDER than us… in ghost years, not in, well, when they were alive and we were alive…" 

"I'm confused." 

"just shut up."

Sirius shutted up and James went on. "you've only just died and I've only been dead for almost sixteen years… we're too young to be seen by others and move things around- it all takes practice and time."

"and Lily..?"

"I don't know where she is, but I can hear her every now and then… and sometimes I fall asleep." James voice was soft with reverence as he gazed at his son's back.

"but ghosts don't sleep- I don't."

"I don't know what happens, but I like black out or something and it'll be in the evening, it always is, before I black out and when I wake up it's the morning again… it only happens once a month though."

"spooky.."

"yea… but now that you're here I don't know what will happen."

"when are you due?"

"tomorrow night." 

"sorta like a ghost period thingie?"

James gave a laugh and slung an arm around Sirius shoulders, "something like that!"

~~~

Harry went over to the loose floorboard, walking right through Sirius, and shuffled around for a bit. James was laughing hard at his friend. "what?!" Sirius growled out, still trying to get over the shock of having his godson walk right through him. "it's just- your face! It was so cuuuute!" 

"shut up!" 

"you were so scared!" 

"was not!" 

"was too!" 

"was not!!" 

"was too!!" 

Grinning impishly, Sirius grabbed up Harry's pillow and flung it at James, who it went right through and hit the wall behind him. James and Sirius just stared at each other, mouths open and eyes wide. "what the hell..?" a soft voice behind them whispered and both men stared at Harry, who was now staring at the 'demon pillow'. 

Harry got up stiffly and went over to where the pillow had fallen. He was only a few inches from it and stared down, his face between horror and shock. Stretching his foot out slightly, Harry kicked the pillow to the left like a soccer ball, then to the right, then reaching down to pick it up by one corner.

"how did you do that…?" James asked, eyes never wavering from the pillow as Harry carried it back to his bed, brow furrowed. "I- I don't know… it just, just happened!"

"what the hell is going on around here?" Harry wondered aloud, scratching his already mussed hair and leaning against the wall, staring down at the pillow. Beside him, Sirius and James both stared down too. _'how?' _James thought. _'I'm his father- I've been here longest… how could he do that?'_

"hey Prongs?" Sirius asked tenderly, seeing his friend in deep thought.

"what?"

"do you think that could work with a keyboard?"

"you want to throw the keyboard around the room?"

"no. I want to type a message to Harry."

****

*a/n: I meant to put up a spoiled for chapter two in chapter one but I just forgot- so I'm gonna put a BIG spoiler for chapter three in here, chapter two, to try and make up for it…

Confused?

__

Sirius and James stood on either side of Harry, arms crossed and wearing identical glares directed at Vernon Dursley. "what sort of spell did you use on Dudley to make him give you his computer?! You brat! We feed and clothe you and this is the thanks we get?! You bewitching out son to give you anything you want?!!" 

"exactly." Harry murmured, eyes going dark. "I'm an evil, greedy Dark Lord who is cursing children everywhere to give me their old PCs… how DID you catch on…?"

James chuckled and Sirius made to pat Harry on the back. "that's my boy!" James crowed, standing in front of Vernon and flicking him off as if he were still a teenager. Sirius was laughing so hard he had to dry off his eyes. As he turned away from the scene playing out to wipe his eyes, a shadow shifted across the wall and a man peered in through the window from the bushes outside, staring straight at James, then his gaze turned on Sirius and an ugly smirk marred his face.

"Peter?"

Well, hope you guys like the spoiler! God knows I've worked so hard on it! Yes, there is a big, complex plot forming, so stay sharp and don't forget to review! Ciao!

-Laura/ChibiSan/Natas


	4. ch3 arguments and revelations

****

Do You Believe…?

Plot: set during the summer after OotP. Harry becomes depressed and begins thinking of suicide when a certain ghost invades his life...

Sirius comes back as a ghost to help Harry and Remus through their loses, only not like the ghosts at Hogworts but REAL ghosts! the kind you can't see and get a chill up your spine if they're in the same room and all that? flashes of light, objects suddenly missing or moving on their own, a shadow across the wall, noises from an empty space...

i THINK our house is haunted at the moment so that's really what inspired this. that and the fact that i KNOW my aunt's house is haunted by my grandma- y'know, that sorta happens if a person slowly dies in a place where there's a lot of attachments, right? right! so, i would like to thank my family for finally becoming useful! YAY for family!

also YAY for the movie Ghost, from where i got some really killer ideas! YAY!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter hype but if I did things like this would be happening all the time!

****

Ch3- Arguments and Revelations…

Sirius and James stood on either side of Harry, arms crossed and wearing identical glares directed at Vernon Dursley. "what sort of spell did you use on Dudley to make him give you his computer?! You brat! We feed and clothe you and this is the thanks we get?! You bewitching our son to give you anything you want?!!" 

"exactly." Harry murmured, eyes going dark. "I'm an eeevil, greedy Dark Lord who is cursing children everywhere to give me their old PCs… how _did_ you catch on…?"

James chuckled and Sirius made to pat Harry on the back. "that's my boy!" James crowed, standing in front of Vernon and flicking him off as if he were still a teenager. Harry and Vernon were still glaring daggers at each other, the older one's face turning from red to purple. "wow, he's Mr. Plum!" James shouted out, grabbing his sides and laughing wildly.

Sirius walked up into Vernon's face, puffed up, and blew in the man's face. Vernon's eyes widened as he felt a warm gust of air on his face. "what the..?" he muttered, looking around wildly. James now had tears rolling down his cheeks and was stamping his foot on the floor. 

Sirius was laughing so hard he had to dry off his eyes. As he turned away from the scene playing out to wipe his eyes, a shadow shifted across the wall and a man peered in through the window from the bushes outside, staring straight at James. Sirius immediately stopped laughing and stared in horror at the little man. then his gaze turned on Sirius and an ugly smirk marred his face.

"Peter?" Sirius whispered out, eyes widening. Suddenly they narrowed and all Sirius could see was red. "murderer… you… little.. Piece of SHIT!!!" bellowing the last part, Sirius ran at the window and the smirking face of Peter Petigrew. "BASTARD!!!" he lunged through the wall and glass of the window and landed on top of the little man, his fists flying, searching for any open areas.

"but, but HOW?!" Peter yelled out, trying to cover his face from the onslaught of fists. "how what?!" Sirius yelled back, his fists finding Peter's stomach and beating into it mercilessly. "you- you CAN'T! you're not allowed to pass the boundaries!!!"

"PADFOOT?!" it was James' shocked voice and Sirius spared him a glance before going back to his ministrations of pain. "come on, Prongs- I've got the little bastard now! Help me finish him off!" Sirius panted out, lost in the feel of his body connecting with Peter's and the pain it brought the other man. "I can't Padfoot. I'm not allowed. and neither should you be." James said softly, staring in awe of his friend. "what?" 

"you've crossed the boundary…" Sirius stopped punching Peter and straddled him, keeping him in one place and his arms pinned to his sides as he looked back at James. "what do you mean? what boundaries?" 

The glass in the window had cracked but had stayed in place. It was five inches long and branched off in two places on the bottom and the top for only a few millimeters. "you did that…" James said, not taking his eyes from Sirius. There was a loud POP and then there was nothing beneath Sirius but grass and two weeds. 

"shit, he got away… that's okay, we'll get him next time!" brushing nonexistent grass off of his legs, Sirius walked back to the wall, through the wall, and beside James. But James wouldn't look at him now.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but I think Peter was here to harm Harry. James, what's wrong with you? I said-"

"I know what you said, and I know what he was here to do."

"…"

"I think you should know about the boundaries that Dumbledore set up." Sirius nodded and the two made their way back to Harry's side. Harry looked very pale and Vernon very purple, so the fight would be over soon. "Dammit, he said I could have it! Ask him yourself!"

"oh, don't think I won't, boy! Now go upstairs and I don't want to see one hair of you before supper, understand?!"

"yea, whatever.."

With that Harry left Vernon to stew in his anger and he (with James and then Sirius in tow) rushed up the stairs and slammed his door. "bastard…" Harry murmured once the door was shut. "watch your language." James said as he and Sirius slid easily through the bed room door together. Harry plopped down on his bed and lay spread eagle. Sirius sat by the window and James sat beside Harry's stomach. 

"you know Padfoot, he's looking a bit thin…" James stated, pressing his hand against Harry's stomach and letting it go right through. Sirius rolled his eye. "of course he does, Prongs- he's got yours and Lily's metabolism!"

"oh, yes. That's right."

Harry's eyes were beginning to close and his breathing evened out. "tell me about these boundaries…" Sirius said slowly, eyeing his child hood friend. James gave a sigh, "alright, you do need to know…

When Harry first came here, Dumbledore set up quite a few protection spells of course. Not only for against evil wizards but also phantoms, angry spirits, the kind of creature that could easily stalk into any home and do him harm." James waved his hand at Harry then continued. "I was already inside the house, following Harry every step of his journey from Godric's Hallow, and so when Dumbledore set up the boundaries I was trapped inside… you shouldn't have even of been able to get into this place when you had just died but I was so happy to see you that I forgot that small part- but when you jumped through the window ("and wall," Sirius added in smoothly) after Peter it brought it all back to me…"

"but what does all of this mean?" Sirius asked desperately. "and why is Peter skulking around the house- and why the hell can he see us?!"

"and why can you beat the shit out of him?" James quirked an eyebrow.

"I was getting to that…"

"he's only been coming by recently, staring in from the window but never trying to come in. he'll just glare at Harry for awhile and then leave. But no one has ever seemed to notice him, so I think, perhaps, one of Voldemort's chemists may have concocted a drug to turn him invisible."

"but he could _see us_!"

"which is why I don't think it just turns the person invisible…"

"…?"

"it kills them for a short while then brings them back to life, I'd wager."

"you think…"

"… not often, but whenever I do I'm usually right!"

Sirius gave a long, dramatic sigh before smiling, "must you always rub it in?"

James just smiled back. 

Harry gave a soft snore and both men looked at him. "sound asleep." Sirius murmured. "he has no clue about Peter." James said back, a deep hate showing on his face.

"you think he may try something?" James only nodded and Sirius looked over at the computer. "I think we may need those typing skills after all…" 

****

*A/N: okay, third chapter is out now! WEE! We're having fun with all this plot forming, ne? kay, the fourth chappie will be taking a while to come out since I have MEGA MUCHO crap to do! Now here's the pretty lil spoiler for chapter four- Ties with the Enemies:

__

Harry sighed and followed behind aunt Petunia, eyes downcast, arms becoming numb from being so tensed for so long. He looked over his shoulder to catch Dudley staring right back again, those silted eyes boring two pinpoint holes into his back. Another sigh, Harry was just about to lower his eyes again when they caught a streak of blond/white hair and black robes. Harry's head shot back up and he almost stood onto the backs of his uncle's expensive leather shoes. They were at the cross walk and the light was red. 

"watch it boy!" the man growled out, glancing back quickly at Harry. Harry, who was quite used to his uncle's growls and hisses and that sort of angry noise, didn't even spare him a glare. His emerald, Seeker trained eyes scanned the crowd about him until finally coming to rest on his snitch. Or, in this case, Draco Malfoy.

So so so?! Whaddya think? Please review and let me know! The more reviews the faster i update!!!

-Laura/Natas/ChibiSan 


	5. ch4 ties with the enemy

****

Do You Believe…?

Plot: set during the summer after OotP. Harry becomes depressed and begins thinking of suicide when a certain ghost invades his life...

Sirius comes back as a ghost to help Harry and Remus through their loses, only not like the ghosts at Hogworts but REAL ghosts! the kind you can't see and get a chill up your spine if they're in the same room and all that? flashes of light, objects suddenly missing or moving on their own, a shadow across the wall, noises from an empty space...

i THINK our house is haunted at the moment so that's really what inspired this. that and the fact that i KNOW my aunt's house is haunted by my grandma- y'know, that sorta happens if a person slowly dies in a place where there's a lot of attachments, right? right! so, i would like to thank my family for finally becoming useful! YAY for family!

also YAY for the movie Ghost, from where i got some really killer ideas! YAY!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter hype but if I did things like this would be happening all the time!

****

Ch4- _Ties with the Enemy…_

"boy, hurry up!"

"yes uncle Vernon…"

"carry these!"

"yes aunt Petunia…"

Harry Potter, Golden boy of the Wizarding world and official carrier of too-expensive-crap-that-no-one-in-their-right-mind-would-need followed behind his aunt and uncle, dragging his feet. Packages of different sizes stacked high in his arms, baggy jeans skimmed the sidewalk, long black shirt almost coming to his ripped and torn jean knees. Needless to say, he was a sight to muggle passerby. Sirius walked beside him, growling menacingly at Vernon's massive back. "_this_ is you clothing him?!" he fumed, swiping every now and then at the man's head.

Dudley walked slightly behind and to the left of Harry, trying to look menacing. Snug jeans, loose gray V-neck shirt, shaggy blond bangs and hair curling below his ears. His menacing blue eyes kept darting to Harry's back then off to roam the streets, eyeing up the teens in the alley ways and street corners.

Harry sighed and followed behind his aunt Petunia, eyes downcast, arms becoming numb from being so tensed for so long. He looked over his shoulder to catch Dudley staring right back again, those slited eyes boring two pinpoint holes into his back. 

Another sigh, Harry was just about to lower his eyes again when they caught a streak of blond/white hair and black robes. Harry's head shot back up and he almost stood onto the backs of his uncle's expensive leather shoes. They were at the cross walk and the light was red. 

"watch it boy!" the man growled out, glancing back quickly at Harry. Harry, who was quite used to his uncle's growls and hisses and that sort of angry animal noise, didn't even spare him a glare. His emerald, Seeker trained eyes scanned the crowd about him until finally coming to rest on his snitch. Or, in this case, Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy…" Harry breathed out as the blond sidled up beside him, ice blue eyes trained on the people in front of him, and he walked right into Sirius. Draco gave a small shiver and looked around him quickly, very confused, until Sirius stepped away from the boy and stood on Harry's other side. "nice day, Potter?" the familiar voice drawled out. Mr. And Mrs. Dursley's heads snapped around and stared in horror, Dudley (who's now behind both Harry and Draco) took in a sharp breath and narrowed his already slited eyes. Harry merely stared coolly back at the Slytherin and cold blue met disinterested green. 

"what are you doing in the muggle world, so far away from home?" Harry asked, shifting the packages slightly. Draco gave a shrug, not looking once at the Dursleys. "not so far from home. Are these your muggles?"

Before Harry could reply though, Vernon Dursley turned fully around and bared his teeth at an impassive Draco. "and how do you know this boy?!" he fumed, spit already forming at the corners of his mouth. "everyone knows about Potter here." Draco answered curtly, waving a hand in Harry's direction. Petunia took a hold of her husband's arm and gently tugged. "Vernon, perhaps some place more private?" Draco gave a shrug and started over to a teen-less alleyway, saying over his shoulder, "why not- I've got time to kill." 

Harry, Sirius closely by his side, followed behind Draco and Dudley behind him, Vernon and Petunia (glancing anxiously around) bringing up the rear. 

"Harry, we shouldn't be doing this…" Sirius said, even though he knew the boy couldn't hear him. "going into a dark alley way willingly with a Malfoy? Pure suicide! At least let the muggles go first…" their steps echoed off the walls and all around them. Draco stopped beside a large dumpster and leaned against the wall, eyeing Harry up. Harry stood five feet away from him, arms crossed, looking defiant. Sirius walked around the alleyway, checking for anyone hiding. There wasn't anyone so he came to Harry's left and took an identical pose. Dudley, Petunia and Vernon all stayed at the opening of the alley, glaring in at the two and waiting.

"pleasant bunch…" Draco muttered, turning his attention on to the Dursleys. "they're alright." Harry commented back, eyes never leaving Draco's form. "what do you want?"

Draco stretched languidly, all the while watching Harry. "just wanted to talk, Potter- no harm in that, is there?"

"depends who you're talking to." Sirius snapped at the young Malfoy, baring his teeth slightly.

"depends who you're talking to." Harry said smoothly, making Sirius jump. Could Harry hear him? No, he couldn't have! '_I must have influenced the poor boy more than I thought!_' Sirius thought, beaming down at Harry. 

Draco grinned and let his arms fall limply to his sides. He gave a half shrug. "my father's in jail, thanks a bunch by the way, and my mother and I don't see the point in remaining with Lord Voldemort any more…"

"don't trust him Harry, he's lying!" Sirius shouted immediately, glaring.

"and why should I trust you?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow just like his father did. Draco gave another shrug. "because I can help your little Order greatly. What, surprised I know about them? You shouldn't be- my father told me a lot before he was taken away… you know, I never really liked my father much, maybe because he never took me to the circus?" Draco smiled and continued ranting. "but, I've always felt a gap where our father-son bond should have been… sad, isn't it?"

"immensely depressing." Harry said back smoothly, not looking convinced in the slightest.

"aha, I see you still don't believe me…" Draco muttered menacingly, loose blond hair falling into his face. Harry gave a smirk, "gee, is it that obvious?" Draco fixed Harry with an unblinking stare. "I'm serious, Harry." Harry's smirk was wiped off his face by that last remark and he blinked a few times, lost for words. "I want to help." Draco said, a slight tremor in his voice now.

Harry thought for a minute then pulled out a scrap of paper from his pocket. "do you have a pen?"

A minute later Harry and Draco stood only a foot apart, Harry handing over the piece of paper, now marked with the Dursley's phone number. "if you are serious, Malfoy, then call here tomorrow." Draco gave a nod, any trace of a smirk long gone. "goodbye, Potter."

"bye Malfoy."

With that Harry walked out of the alley way and past the Dursleys, black t-shirt swishing about him like his school robes. _'_

'I need to write Dumbledore…' Harry thought, the Dursleys now behind him, sharing dark glances with each other and being completely ignored by Harry. "I hope you know what you're doing…" Sirius said by Harry's side, "cause I haven't the foggiest!"

****

*A/N: yes, I did change the chapter title from "Family Ties" to "New Ties" and then to "Ties with the Enemy"- I was going to have Harry defend the Dursley's and stuff but I decided against it. Anyways, sorry for the slight confusion (if there was any!)- keep on reading! Oh, and here's the spoiler:

__

"Sirius, what would you do?" Harry mumbled even softer. Sirius was taken aback. 'he should be asking his father that question…' Sirius thought, running a hand through his long black mane.

-Laura/Natas/ChibiSan 


	6. ch5 lost memories

****

Do You Believe…?

Plot: set during the summer after OotP. Harry becomes depressed and begins thinking of suicide when a certain ghost invades his life...

Sirius comes back as a ghost to help Harry and Remus through their loses, only not like the ghosts at Hogworts but REAL ghosts! the kind you can't see and get a chill up your spine if they're in the same room and all that? flashes of light, objects suddenly missing or moving on their own, a shadow across the wall, noises from an empty space...

i THINK our house is haunted at the moment so that's really what inspired this. that and the fact that i KNOW my aunt's house is haunted by my grandma- y'know, that sorta happens if a person slowly dies in a place where there's a lot of attachments, right? right! so, i would like to thank my family for finally becoming useful! YAY for family!

also YAY for the movie Ghost, from where i got some really killer ideas! YAY!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter hype but if I did things like this would be happening all the time!

****

Ch5-_ Lost Memories…_

Harry and the Dursleys didn't get back in until 9:30 at night and Sirius rushed up the stairs to tell James what had happened. Flying through the door, slightly giddy from the exercise, Sirius banged into the room and shouted, "honey, I'm Ho-O-ome!" to a deserted room. "Jamsies?" he called out, looking under the bed then poking his head into the armoire. "eh? Oh yea! Tonight's James' disappearing act! Guess I'm too late to see him off…" Sirius gave a shrug and lounged back in Harry's desk chair. 

Soon the sounds of someone's light thumping up the stairs caught his attention and he watched Harry come into the room, running a hand through his hair. "damn…" he muttered, leaning back against the closed door and shutting his eyes. 

"you have to write Dumbledore…" Sirius said conversationally, eyes now on the keyboard. Harry looked up at the ceiling and jumped onto his bed, bouncing slightly, face snuffed into the comforter. "what have I gotten myself into?" his voice came out muffled and soft. 

"Dumbledore's going to kill you…"

"Dumbledore's gonna kill me!"

"my thoughts exactly."

"Sirius, what would _you_ do?" Harry mumbled even softer. Sirius was taken aback. _'he should be asking his father that question…'_ Sirius thought, running a hand through his long black mane.

Turning back around to the computer, Sirius' eyes grazed over the keyboard and took in the letter order. "dammit, if I can throw a pillow I can type on a keyboard… right?" Sirius raised his right hand high into the air, extended his pointer finger, and threw it down onto the keyboard- and through the keyboard- and through the desk. "hmmm, maybe a bit too hard…" 

after a few more tries, Sirius was as exhausted as Harry and just about to give up. Harry now lay flat on his stomach on the bed, watching TV. He had finished his letter to Dumbledore and it lay on his bedside table (since Ron was borrowing Hedwig for awhile). Every now and then Harry made a move to get up and check over the letter but resisted and went back to channel surfing.

"Harry, help me!" Sirius whined to his godson, who was completely oblivious to him. "fine! Be that way!" Sirius yelled at the poor boy and slumped in the chair, staring heatedly at the keyboard. "lets see, when I picked up and threw the pillow I had thought James and I were back in Hogworts just goofing around again… so, maybe I need to forget that I'm a ghost? Maybe…" flexing his fingers, Sirius raised his hand again and, slowly, began his descent on the devil keyboard. Slower. Slower. Slower. "DAMMIT!" with a spurt of anger, Sirius rammed his finger on the "k" key and a long stream of K's blinked onto the blank notepad. 

"kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"

"oh. My. God." Sirius looked like he was about to faint from sheer joy. "YESSS! I am GOD!" he whooped out, throwing his fist into the air. As he got up from the chair to go tell James Sirius remembered that he wasn't there. "I should wait until he comes back- don't know what we should say to Harry! Might scare the shit outta him and then he'll think his computey thingie's possessed!" 

Sitting down beside Harry, Sirius gazed at the boy fondly. He would never tell James that he now considered Harry to be the son he never had and, even though it was wrong, Sirius was glad that Harry had only had him for a long while. It had strengthened their bond and the boy loved him so much more for it. This ghost thing really wasn't so bad after all… he just missed Remus so much now…

~~~

"dammit, we've been on this channel before, you don't like the show!" Sirius growled at his godson, about to try and swipe the remote out of his hands. They had been channel surfing (stopping here and there for fifteen minutes and then going again) for at least an hour and Sirius was getting really annoyed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I _know_ already, I just wanted to see if _maybe_ it had changed!" Harry growled back at his godfather, both still staring at the TV screen. "Oh yes," Sirius started back sarcastically, "it's changed drastically since the five minutes we've been gone!" 

"oh shut up. You always-" Harry stopped mid-sentence, head whipping around to look beside him on the bed. And there, right beside him- was air. The same air that was always there. 'I'm going crazy,' Harry thought, looking worriedly around him. 'I actually thought I was talking with Sirius! But- but he's-' 

Beside the raven haired boy, Sirius was having the same thought pattern. 'but I'm dead! How can I talk with Harry if I'm dead?! Dammit James, where the hell are you?!!' 

"what's going on around here?" Harry murmured, running a hand through his hair, eyes darting here and there suspiciously. "it's almost like this place is haunted!" getting up somewhat shakily, Harry walked over to his desk, pulled out a drawer and began to ruffle through it. Sirius stayed seated on the bed, staring after the boy. "oh god Harry- if you can hear me, well, do something! … No? okay then, maybe I should yell? HAAAAAA-RRRRY!!!! HAAAARRY FREAKIN POOOOOTTTTTERRRR!!! Still no? damn damn damn…"

Pulling out a black shoe box, Harry held it gently in his hands, almost reverently, and went back to sit on the bed, this time beside Sirius. "Sirius, if you're haunting this place -god, this feels so stupid- please give me a sign… was the pillow you? The cold chill? I hope it is you Sirius, I miss you…" 

"I miss you too, kid… more than you'll ever know…" Sirius murmured, trying to put his arm around Harry's shoulder but it kept going through him.

Harry coughed to clear his throat and pulled off the shoe box's lid. "I have pictures, of us, together." he pulled a few out and began ruffling through them as he named each one. "the one of the Christmas tree from last year- see, these ones move, they're the good kind. I asked Colin Creevey how to develop your film to make it move right before we left and he told me so now all I need is a dark room to develop some more…" Harry knew he was rambling but talking aloud to "Sirius" made him feel not as alone. "and this one is when Fred and George both went under the mistletoe and they really acted it up, huh? Twins- they're so weird some times… and here's Ron and Ginny and me, 'Mione's taking the picture I think…Ginny's really grown hasn't she? I'm glad she doesn't blush and all that around me any more- she's really nice." Harry rubbed at an eye before continuing. "and here's one of us before we had to go back to Hogworts- of course, you're Snuffles. I think I have a few that we snuck of you in human form… lets see… ah-ha! Here's one! It's you and Remus- you two make such a cute couple! Haha, only kidding! There's more in here but- but I'm getting a bit tired… yea, maybe tomorrow night…" 

Sirius saw Harry look up to the ceiling, tears forming in his eyes. Harry took off his glasses and rubbed at his green eyes furiously, fighting back the tears. He gave a defeated sigh and brought his head down in a bowed position, eyes now vacant. "yea, tomorrow night we can see some more, but right now I'm tired…"

"Harry…" Sirius murmured, reaching out a hand. But before he could rest it on Harry's shoulder the boy was up and stowing the shoe box back into the drawer. He then took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed, tucking the comforter under his arm. Snapping his fingers to turn off the lights and letting the muted TV's glare wash over his form, Harry whispered a soft and almost inaudible,

"Goodnight Snuffles. Goodnight dad." 

"Goodnight Harry…" Sirius whispered back and Harry felt a wisp of warm air on his cheek. 

****

*a/n: yes yes, I've ended it on a very somber note- deal with it. Well, it's not really a cliffhanger, eh? I think it's really sweet but, PLEASE, lemme know what YOU think- what YOU feel! Please review and keep checking back for the 6th chapter! I promise, this WILL get better soon- and Draco Malfoy, out Slytherin blue-eyed prince, will be comming up again in chapter 8! And now, for the ever wonderfully retarded teaser (I'm not calling them spoilers anymore- sounds like I'm giving away the story and I'M NOT!), ENJOY!:

****

Ch6- Fallen Idol

__

"he's my son! I am his father!" James pointed to his chest, which was now puffed out.

"yes, and I am his godfather! You were dead and all he had were those awful muggels!"

"I KNOW what he had left- what he's had to put up with- I've been trapped in this god damn house ever since Harry came here! It hasn't been easy watching it all!"

"I'm just saying that you are DEAD and I was ALIVE and in Harry's third year I was the only father figure around- of course I bonded with him! You made me godfather, aren't I supposed to be close to the boy?!"

"close, yes! But Moony was there also- why didn't he count Moony as a father figure?"

"I don't know- I'm sure in a way he did!"

"well, Harry's not calling out Moony's name, now is he?!"

"no, but I am the boy's father!" Sirius yelled back, almost deafening James. They were both quiet for a while, each staring heatedly at the other. "what- what did you say?" James asked, crossing his arms and baring his teeth. Sirius shook his head. "I think you should go check on Moony, since you're so special enough to leave this place…" James' voice was now low and menacing and Sirius took a step back. "James… I'm sorry…"

"just go."


	7. ch6 fallen idol

Many thankies to all my reviewers- you guys ROCK! *strikes stupid Elvis pose* HY-AAAHHH! I wanted to mention a very special review from Sailoranime:

"I actually like this. IT's gunny, but at the same time, kind of sad. As for the spoiler for chapter 6, I guess Harry would consider Sirius a father figure. I mean, I don't knowif J.K is saving it for later or if she just forgot, but Harry never thinks about his parents in detail, you know. Never thinks 'Today would have been my dad's birthday' or something like that. I mean, if my parents died when I was a kid, i'd want to know stuff about them.   
  
Harry obviously still cares about them because in PoA, he was mad when he thought it had been Sirius who had betrayed them, but otherwise, he just thinks of them as two strangers he would have liked t have met and loved, I guess.  
  
Anyway, enough rambling. Good story, keep it up."

Many thanks to you, Sailoranime- you got it perfectly! Just wanted to post this review up in case anyone was thinking differently…

And now, on with the STORY!!!

^_^

Do You Believe…?

Plot: set during the summer after OotP. Harry becomes depressed and begins thinking of suicide when a certain ghost invades his life...

Sirius comes back as a ghost to help Harry and Remus through their loses, only not like the ghosts at Hogworts but REAL ghosts! the kind you can't see and get a chill up your spine if they're in the same room and all that? flashes of light, objects suddenly missing or moving on their own, a shadow across the wall, noises from an empty space...

i THINK our house is haunted at the moment so that's really what inspired this. that and the fact that i KNOW my aunt's house is haunted by my grandma- y'know, that sorta happens if a person slowly dies in a place where there's a lot of attachments, right? right! so, i would like to thank my family for finally becoming useful! YAY for family!

also YAY for the movie Ghost, from where i got some really killer ideas! YAY!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter hype but if I did things like this would be happening all the time!

****

Ch6-_ Fallen Idol…_

****

Sirius sat by the window, watching the sleeping world from high on his perch. Looking over to the desk top clock, he saw that it was only three minutes to being 1:00 am- that was when he estimated James would appear in the room. 

Two minutes to go.

One minute.

20 seconds.

A soft, pale blue light hovered above Harry's desk chair, then took on the form of a man lounging in the chair, feet propped up on the desk top. Soon the light faded away and Sirius could see James again. His eyes were shut and breathing even to signify that he was asleep. James opened one eye tentivly, then the other.

"good morning, miser Prongs." Sirius murmured, smiling softly at the back of his friend's head. "did you sleep well?" James turned around in the chair and smiled at Sirius. "Good morning, miser Padfoot. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep." James gave a huge yawn and stretched, his back arching slightly. "I guess we'll try it next month then?" James asked. He got up from the chair and stood in front of Sirius. 

"same time?"

"same place."

"my schedule's free."

James gave another yawn then looked to the bed. Harry was sound asleep, the pillow tucked under one arm and against his chest as if he were holding a loved one. His black hair fell into his face, the sheets twisted around his long legs. The black shirt seemed so much bigger on him now in contrast with the white sheets and pillow. Harry's face twisted and he whispered out "Sirius… help…" Sirius looked back out the window and avoided James' eyes.

After a silent minute… "another dream?" James asked, laying down behind his son and throwing a protective arm around his shoulder and chest. Sirius smiled softly at the father and son image. "yes, but it wasn't too bad. I- I think it was-"

"the graveyard?"

"maybe…"

"… I'm worried Padfoot." James confided, his eyes closed, his forehead touching the back of Harry's. "about Peter?" Sirius asked cautiously, tilting his head to one side. James only nodded. "don't worry, Prongs… if that scum comes near Harry I'll take care of him." 

at these last words James clutched at his son's shoulders roughly, his eyes still closed. "you'll take care of _Harry_?" he asked slowly. Sirius nodded, now lost in his own train of thought. "I'm his father, Padfoot- I can take care of him…"

"sorry, what?"

James opened his eyes now and glared heatedly at Sirius. "I said that _I'm_ his father and that _I_ can take care of him…" he growled out. Sirius was taken aback. "I- I know you are, Prongs. But I'm his godfather- and I can help!"

"he's my son! I am his father!" James pointed to his chest, which was now puffed out. "and _I_ can protect him from _anything_!"

"no you can't, Prongs! You can't even throw a pillow! Is this about Harry and I being so close? Listen, you were dead and all he had were those awful muggels!"

"I KNOW what he had left- what he's had to put up with- I've been trapped in this god damn house ever since Harry came here! It hasn't been easy watching it all!"

"I'm just saying that you are DEAD and I was ALIVE and in Harry's third year I was the only father figure around- of course I bonded with him! You made me godfather, aren't I suppose to be close to the boy?!"

"close, yes! But Moony was there also- why didn't he count Moony as a father figure?"

"I don't know- I'm sure in a way he did!"

"well, Harry's not calling out Moony's name, now is he?!"

"no, but I am the boy's father!" Sirius yelled back, almost deafening James. 

They were both quiet for a while, each staring heatedly at the other. "what- what did you say?" James asked, crossing his arms and baring his teeth. Sirius shook his head. "I think you should go check on Moony, since you're so special enough to leave this place…" James' voice was now low and menacing and Sirius took a step back. "James… I'm sorry…"

"just go."

"I am his godfather, James… Don't make the mistake of thinking that you and Lily were the only people who cared about Harry- or who care for him now…" 

James didn't say anything so Sirius backed out of the room onto the landing. Could he really get to Remus' place? It would be good to give James a while to cool off and get his thoughts back in order. Sirius gave a sigh. _'damn spiritual PMS…'_. Sirius concentrated on Remus' image. Soon he began to feel fuzzy and light headed, his vision clouding. '_Remus Lupin',_ Sirius thought and the world around him disappeared in a light blue haze.

****

*a/n: sorry this is so short and it's taken me SO long to post, life's been hell! Anyways, I'm not putting up a **teaser** for the next chapter because I have come to a sort of fork in the road for this story. Either we go left and we get right to Sirius watching Remus, or we go right and Harry has a dream that give clues to what this story will become (and the chapter after that one will be Sirius watching Remus!)- so, LEFT or RIGHT? It's your choice!

-_Laura/Natas/ChibiSan_


	8. ch7 when dreams do come

Do You Believe…?

Plot: set during the summer after OotP. Harry becomes depressed and begins thinking of suicide when a certain ghost invades his life...

Sirius comes back as a ghost to help Harry and Remus through their loses, only not like the ghosts at Hogworts but REAL ghosts! the kind you can't see and get a chill up your spine if they're in the same room and all that? flashes of light, objects suddenly missing or moving on their own, a shadow across the wall, noises from an empty space...

i THINK our house is haunted at the moment so that's really what inspired this. that and the fact that i KNOW my aunt's house is haunted by my grandma- y'know, that sorta happens if a person slowly dies in a place where there's a lot of attachments, right? right! so, i would like to thank my family for finally becoming useful! YAY for family!

also YAY for the movie Ghost, from where i got some really killer ideas! YAY!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter hype but if I did things like this would be happening all the time!

****

Ch7-_ When Dreams do Come…_

After the blue light had disappeared from under Harry's bedroom door, signaling Sirius having left, James lay on his back beside his son, staring up at the ceiling. _'this room needs a good coat of paint…'_ James thought. 

He had felt it building up, summer after summer, ever since Sirius had come back into the Potters' life. The feeling of inferiority. He hadn't meant to explode on Sirius like that, but the poor man was under enough stress without having to feel inferior to his best friend. 

James sighed and watched the shadows lean slowly this or that way as dawn approached. Of course, the sun wouldn't rise for quite a few hours yet, but the changes of the night were already starting to take place.

~~~

__

James?

Lily?

James, you know Sirius is right.

I know…

We weren't there for Harry, he never got to know us.

I know…

Why are you lingering when Sirius has come back to Harry? Isn't it obvious that this is Sirius' job?

But, he's our son!

Harry?

Yes.

James, dear, Harry knows only your pictures and your stories- he doesn't know you and he doesn't know me. So how can he truly love us? Sirius was as close as Harry had ever come to having a father… let him watch over our son.

But I know Harry now.

But he doesn't know you. Let Sirius make contact with him, don't try to hold him back…

If it's best for Harry…

It is.

Then I will.

Will you come home now?

Not until I have taken care of Peter- not until I am sure our son is perfectly safe.

… good night James.

Good night Lily.

~~~

James turned back onto his side and came face to face with his son. "what the-?" Harry murmured out, shocked. that's when he noticed the haze around everything in the room; the bed, the desk, everything! 

"dad, is this a dream?" he asked softly.

"yes son."

"are you really here with me?'

"yes."

"will you stay with me?"

"always."

"can you protect me?"

Before James could respond, the bed disappeared, the room disappeared into total darkness. Suddenly there was water above Harry and James was looking down at him from high above. "HARRY!" he called out, but Harry stayed below the water, staring up at him, horror and shock filling his eyes. Harry was being tugged deeper into the water and James couldn't move, could only watch his son drowning. The water became hot, so hot that it was steaming! Below Harry blue flames shot up to meet him and he gave a loud yell and everything turned black again.

The darkness floated away as if on a lazy breeze and James and Harry could see again. This time they were side by side and looking out over a field of thorny bushes. Suddenly the thorns began to grow and reach for the two Potters. James drew Harry behind him and stood proud. "you can't die in a dream!" he shouted over his shoulder to his stunned son. 

"but what about those who die in their sleep- could their dreams have over taken them and killed them?" Harry whispered back but James caught every word of it. "you won't die!" James still shouted, now turned fully to Harry with his back to the thorns. "I will protect you!" he wrapped his arms around the still soaking Harry, the thorns now snagging at his jeans and around his legs. "I will protect you…" he whispered, holding Harry tightly. And then the darkness over took them again.

As sight returned to James he could see that they were still in the field, but now the thorn bushes were gone- and Harry. Looking around wildly, James caught sight of two people a few miles off. There stood Harry and the blond, backs turned to James, a kite flying from Harry's hands and into the light blue sky. the warm breeze carried their singing voices to him and he sighed deeply as their spell won him over to the mixed reality. Harry's voice deep and soothing, Draco Malfoy's more feminine and soft- each flowing with the other perfectly… 

"Too much time has passed by to  
lament that we were deeply in love  
The wind keeps blowing, while my heart  
cannot heal all the tears in it 

Watching tomorrow with one eye  
while keeping the other on yesterday  
If only I could peacefully sleep  
in the cradle of your love, again

Someone, cry for me with parched eyes

The real folk blues  
I only want to know what true sadness is  
Sitting in muddy water  
isn't such a bad life  
if it ends after the first time

Despair filled with hope   
and this chance with a trap set  
What's right or wrong?  
It's like two sides of a coin

How long must I live till I'm healed

The real folk blues  
I only want to know true happiness is  
All that glitters is not gold

The real folk blues  
I only want to know what true sadness is  
Sitting in muddy water  
isn't such a bad life  


if it ends after the first time…"

The dream ended and James woke to find Harry's head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around his father's waist. "the real… blues…" his son said softly, still back in his dreams. James sighed softly and stared up at the ceiling. _'this room needs a good coat of paint…'_ James thought, humming softly to himself and his sleeping son.

****

*a/n: yes yes, I KNOW! It's another short one… well, so-o-orry! Did you guys get enough fluff yet?no?! god, you're all greedy lil brats, aren't ya? Shesh! Okay okay, enough stalling, here's the **TEASER**!!!!!!: 

__

Ch8- thinking softly…

__

Remus sat in his bed for fifteen minutes, just staring off into space. "what is he doing?" Sirius wondered, taking a step towards the werewolf. Remus' eyes had been closed and his brow furrowed. Suddenly tears started to leak from his amber eyes and fall gracefully down his cheeks. "Sirius…" he murmured before burying his face in his hands. "oh god, Moony- please don't cry!" Sirius yelped, sitting down beside the man. Suddenly Remus looked up sharply, right into Sirius' eyes… 

I know, this is short too! Sorry, but we get a phone call from Draco in chapter eight so PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!! Pwease? Well, if you do, please send me a long review at least- or I'll hunt you down and sick my mini-Remus minions on you!!! MUAHAhahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

**and YES, the song is "the Real Folk Blues" from Cowboy Bebop- I wanted to put in a semi familiar song and yet not so familiar so you guys'll get the beat and, yea, all that junk… yep… ah, yea… 

…

I'm going now.

__

-Laura/Natas/ChibiSan 


	9. ch8 thinking softly

****

Do You Believe…?

Plot: set during the summer after OotP. Harry becomes depressed and begins thinking of suicide when a certain ghost invades his life...

Sirius comes back as a ghost to help Harry and Remus through their loses, only not like the ghosts at Hogworts but REAL ghosts! the kind you can't see and get a chill up your spine if they're in the same room and all that? flashes of light, objects suddenly missing or moving on their own, a shadow across the wall, noises from an empty space...

i THINK our house is haunted at the moment so that's really what inspired this. that and the fact that i KNOW my aunt's house is haunted by my grandma- y'know, that sorta happens if a person slowly dies in a place where there's a lot of attachments, right? right! so, i would like to thank my family for finally becoming useful! YAY for family!

also YAY for the movie Ghost, from where i got some really killer ideas! YAY!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter hype but if I did things like this would be happening all the time!

****

Ch8- _Thinking Softly…_

The blinding light, which Sirius was finding to be increasingly annoying, subsided quickly and he rubbed he eyes warily, the light flaring up again every time he closed them. "damn…" he murmured, eyes still closed. Sirius could "tell" that he was now inside a small wooden shack, the scent of the one-an-only room was heavy with the stench of mildew, sweet, and blood.

__

'blood?!'

Sirius' eyes shot open as this thought sunk in and he took in the scene…

A torn mattress lay to the back of the room, away from the windows, which were heavily curtained by some cheap black material. A small, rickety wooden table sat near the front door, one lone rickety wooden chair to accompany it under one-of-three windows. A small, old fashioned blue lantern sat atop the table, dimly lighting only a seven foot circle around itself, leaving many ominous shadows.

Boxes littered the floor around him, filled with wrinkling and dirty clothes or cans of food and bread. Sirius looked down and saw that his right foot was half way through a tomato soup can. He quickly removed it, although it didn't matter where he put his foot anymore.

Tearing his eyes away from the can, Sirius looked back to Remus' bed. He felt light headed, as if this were all some dream and his childhood friend did not live like this and, no, that wasn't Remus withering in pain on the torn mattress, the change already upon him.

"Remus…" Sirius breathed out, rushing to the other man's side. Sirius knelt down beside Remus but could only watch…

Fur trailed down his naked back, up his arms and legs…

His muscles grew and bones lengthened with sickening sounds…

Amber eyes dilated and their shape shifted to that of the great predator's…

Nails grew and sharpened…

Teeth bared as they turned into razors, all the while his blood drenched himself and the mattress, causing the allusion of red-tinted sweet.

Some of the blood was from the change, some from old wounds reopening and spitting out the red fluid.

Sirius sat by his side through it all, his own teeth bared, fists balled up, knees pressed against his chest as he curled up and let the tears come free and soak his face as Remus howled to the moon.

The howl had been long and sounded as if it ripped the werewolf's throat while trying to escape. It was a sad, mournful howl, and the werewolf's muscles tightened and laxed only to tighten again, straining. It seemed as if the great beast were in movement even while it lay there, muzzle upturned to the shack's ceiling, blood coating its fine and coarse pelt. And through it all Sirius cried, the feelings he had kept under such close lock and key coming free… he cried for his mother and father, for his brothers and cousins he would never know, for the family he would never have, for the friend he had left behind… and for Harry and James. As he cried the werewolf sang its mournful song, Sirius' echoing its pain and agony all night long until the blessed son would come again and heal them both…

~~~

As the morning light filtered through parts of the black curtains, the werewolf's body began to convert back to human. Ears and eyes resuming the man's shape, paws returning to human hands and feet, teeth becoming smaller and dull again. The creature had long since passed out. From bodily strain and blood loss, and lay curled up into a tight circle on the mattress. As wolf traces faded from the man, his human body sprawled out. A whimper left him before the muzzle (the last of the change left) vanished completely, to be replaced by morning-after fuzz. Another month gone, a new one to begin again with.

Sirius stood by a window, lifting the curtain slightly to peer outside. "you're a horrible house-keeper, Moon, but your shack does have three good qualities I like…" a ghost of a smirk graced his features. "location,

Location,

Location!" 

the humor left him as soon as Sirius looked back at his friend. The sheets had become twisted around the werewolf's middle, his pale form shivering.

Making up his mind, Sirius strode over to one of the boxes of clothes and recognized his favorite gray shirt. 'just as I thought!' Sirius concentrated hard and began ruffling through the boxes. He wore a determined grimace as he tossed black shirts and white shirts turned to gray onto the shack's floor. He had gone through all of the boxes before reaching the one beside Remus' bed. After a minute of searching, Sirius pulled out his old, beaten, stained (by coffee and an assortment of alcohols) and musk-smelling leather jacket from the old days. Staring down at it sadly, Sirius took up the coat and laid it on top of the sleeping Remus. He then settled back down onto the wooden floor and waited for his friend to stir.

He didn't have to wait long.

Remus sat up in his bed quickly, both hands clutching the worn out jacket. His head whipped around quickly, taking in his tiny home and, after coming up with nothing, looked back down at Sirius' old jacket. 

for fifteen minutes, Remus just stared off into space or down at the jacket, seeming to be still out of it. "what is he doing?" Sirius wondered, taking a step towards the werewolf. Remus' eyes had been closed and his brow furrowed. Suddenly tears started to leak from his amber eyes and fell gracefully down his cheeks. "Sirius…" he murmured before burying his face in the leather jacket. "oh, Moony- please don't cry!" Sirius yelped, sitting down beside the man. Suddenly Remus looked up sharply, right into Sirius' eyes…

"what the-" Sirius looked right into warm amber eyes. "can you see me?" he asked quietly, not wanting to break the spell. Remus didn't respond though, just kept look into Sirius' eyes. Sirius' face darkened and he shifted around to stare behind him. There it was, hanging right there behind Sirius, the four Marauders, trapped in a chipping frame, looking sadly at Remus. "no…" Sirius looked down into his lap, feeling his own tears about to come forth. "no, you can't. you can't see me."

Sirius stood up suddenly, clutching his fists, and yelled out "HOME!". the blinding light came again and swept Sirius back to number four Privet Drive, back to the Durselys. 

Back to James. 

Back to Harry. 

And then he was gone.

*a/n: okay okay, shesh! Didn't know that there were so many anti-slash people out there! *holds up hands* everyone will stay as straight as a two-by-four, happy? Oh, and Truth? *puts up middle fingers* really hun, I don't give a damn. This is my little hobby that I work at only SOME of the time and I don't give a rat's ass if you don't like it- you're the one who's read thus far so I can't really take you seriously, now can I? This is MY hobby that I choose to work on whenever I feel like it. No schedules, no nothing. If you want to read more then you'll have to wait for me to write it. Now sit down, shut up, or go give someone else a crappy review, cause the next one I'll post and ridicule for all to see… thank you.

-the AUTHOR of this grand little fic who only cares about her NICE and PATIENT reviewers!

ALSO! The next chapter will be the second part of this one- with Harry and Draco's phone conversation- see ya then!


	10. ch8 part two

a/n: yes, I HAVE changed the chapter title for this part. Why? Because. I. CAN! Haha! Anywho, Sirius returns to Privet Drive and Harry makes a few phone calls! Hope you like and sorry if I offended anyone in the last chappie!

Please review!

****

Chapter eight- Calling all foes and friends…

As the light subsided again, Sirius caught sight of James. The other man was leaning against the doorframe, back to Sirius, looking out into the hallway. "hey Padfoot." James said quietly, looking distracted. Sirius was relieved that his friend had forgiven him and went to join him in the doorway. 

"what's going on?" he asked, peering out into the hallway as if a hint would jump out in front of him. "Harry's downstairs, the Malfoy brat called." James said grimly. Sirius gave him a funny look before asking, "so why aren't you down there listening in?"

James gave a sigh and turned toward his friend. "Vernon keeps pacing around Harry and I got annoyed that he kept walking right through me. So I came up here." he gave another shrug. Sirius looked back out into the hall. "do you think he's lying? Malfoy I mean."

"I wouldn't put it past the brat…" James murmured, eyes narrowing. Sirius gave a knowing nod, "yes, like father like son."

As the two stood there for another minute, each of their faces becoming more and more etched with worry, a door five feet away from Harry's own crashed open with a loud bang, making both ghosts jump in surprise, and out thundered Harry's piggish cousin, Dudley Dursley. The ghosts watched him warily as Dudley took a cautious step out of his room. The two tensed as the piggish boy headed out of his room and towards the bathroom across from Harry's bedroom. As he reached the bathroom's entrance, Dudley paused and looked behind him, right at James and Sirius. A grin slowly spread across his chubby face.

Tilting his head to one side, blond hair grown slightly longer over the summer holidays fell onto his shoulders. His grin widened to "evil" level and he said, barely above a whisper. "now there's two of you? Shit, this house is goin to hell…" and with that comment, he turned sharply to the bathroom and shut the door snuggly, leaving two very startled ghosts gawking.

"well, the boy is from Lily's stalk…" James murmured, regaining some of his composer.

Sirius nodded at this, mouth still slack, words, for once, not overflowing from it.

~~~

(ten minutes earlier… done completely in dialogue

Why? Cause it's easier to write and I have more fun reading it myself! HAHA!)

*ringing*

"Hello?"

"hey, is Harry Potter there?"

"what?"

"Harry Potter! Is he there?"

"who is this?! How do you know _him_?! How did you get my num-"

"shut up and get Potter."

"what?!"

"Harry Potter!"

"who is this?!"

*a long, dramatic sigh from the other line before…*

"I would like to speak to Harry Potter. I would like to speak with him _now_. If you do not get him for me _now_ then I will curse you and your son to be plagued by the horrors that reside in the deepest crevices of Hell and turn your wife into a goose. _now_ do we understand?"

"…"

"NOW!!!"

*a loud clatter as the phone was dropped and a booming voice shook the thin walls of number four privet drive*

"POTTER! DOWN HERE!" a pause, then, "NOW!!!"

*the phone was handed (or thrown rather) to the groggy Harry Potter, wearing a large black shirt and knee-long faded jean shorts*

"'ello?"

"hello Potter."

"*yawn* Malfoy?"

"yes Potter…"

"whatdoyouwant?"

"pardon?"

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"to talk."

"with me?"

"no, with your fat-ass cousin!"

"temper temper."

"… did you write the letter?"

"yep."

"did you _send_ it?"

"*another yawn* yep."

"good."

"uh-huh."

"…"

"…?"

"where's the closest book store?"

"near me? Uh, probably Walden's… why?"

"meet me there around noon."

"…"

"*sigh* goodbye Potter."

"good bye Malfoy."

*click*

*click*

*a/n: oh my! Well, it IS taking me a long time to update, eh? Oh, and what's with Dudley?! Is the pig more usefull than everyone thinks?! EKK! More plot! Anyways, I'll try writing in class when the teachers aren't looking and get the next chappie out sooner! Thanks to everyone for holding in there for me- you guys are the best!

-Laura/Natas/ChibiSan


	11. ch9

****

Do You Believe…?

Plot: set during the summer after OotP. Harry becomes depressed and begins thinking of suicide when a certain ghost invades his life...

Sirius comes back as a ghost to help Harry and Remus through their loses, only not like the ghosts at Hogworts but REAL ghosts! the kind you can't see and get a chill up your spine if they're in the same room and all that? flashes of light, objects suddenly missing or moving on their own, a shadow across the wall, noises from an empty space...

i THINK our house is haunted at the moment so that's really what inspired this. that and the fact that i KNOW my aunt's house is haunted by my grandma- y'know, that sorta happens if a person slowly dies in a place where there's a lot of attachments, right? right! so, i would like to thank my family for finally becoming useful! YAY for family!

also YAY for the movie Ghost, from where i got some really killer ideas! YAY!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter hype but if I did things like this would be happening all the time!

****

Ch9- the Lion, the Poem, and the audience…

Harry gave a great, exaggerated sigh as he came out of the shower, a large fuzzy brown towel wrapped around his waist and trailing to just above his knees. His black hair hung damp and went into his eyes and sent rivulets racing down his back. He was still quite wet, but, seeing as how Dudley had wanted to take a shower just after Harry had gotten in, Uncle Vernon had promptly beaten the door to hurry Harry up. But, of course, this only made Harry move slower. 

As he passed his uncle, who still stood stationary by the door, just in case Harry tried to bolt back in, Harry gave an innocent, wide eyed look and crossed the hall way into his bedroom. He shut the door snugly and threw off his towel. "damn muggles…" he murmured. He ran a hand through his hair then started looking for clean clothes.

On the other side of the room, James and Sirius were planning the day out. "okay, so, if Harry leaves again, which he probably will seeing as how the Serpent-bitch jr. called, maybe if you just hold on to me you can come outside?" Sirius asked his best friend. They were both sitting on the window, James on the inside, Sirius sitting on the ledge outside, his head lolled back into the room to talk with James. It was the only way they could both sit by the window. "it's worth a shot. But if it doesn't work I still want you to trail Harry." Sirius gave a nod and they listened to Harry humming some Japanese song called "the real folk blues".

So whenever Harry's ready we'll be off then…" James murmured, watched his son to desperately try to flatten his hair. He smiled warmly and leaned his head against the window.

~~~ 

Besides James jumping around like a puppy on a leash on its first walk, nothing exciting happened as the three made their way down to the bus stop to wait for the m63. Harry could have walked, he was in great shape and everything, but he didn't want to show up meeting Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy all sweaty and stinky. So they waited.

James wanted to go follow some people around and kept tugging at Sirius' hand like a little kid on a sugar high until Sirius reminded him that if he lost contact with Sirius they didn't know what would happen. So James stopped, for awhile, and contented himself with blowing at Harry's hair, making the boy turn around questioningly and stare into empty air. 

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend's antics until James explained, "it's the gel- I don't like it!" Sirius nodded for his friend but thought Harry looked much more mature with his hair under control. James was probably just mad because he had never thought of it when he was younger and had had to suffer.

Sirius barked out a laugh as James gave a particularly large blow and Harry whirled around, looking much more pissed than scared. "Dammit…" he muttered, glaring at the air that surrounded him, confused but not letting it show. A bit of hair had started to come up and James gave a satisfied smirk as Sirius rolled his eyes, laughing at Harry's "pissed" expression. "thank god he can't see you," Sirius said, "he'd kill you again…" 

~~~ 

The bus came and they went, James pointing and looking around at all the different people. Comments like "and that woman- get back home and change, damn you! Gawd that's awful!" and "you know he's looking down her blouse. Well, look! … THERE! HE DID IT AGAIN!" made up the norm, Sirius would lightly tug James back and then wait for James to venture out again to far to tug him back again.

The ride only took fifteen minutes, by the end Sirius began to get up with James and they would blow in other peoples' faces like they had with Harry's hair. Their stop came and now it was James tugging Sirius off the bus, the other now giddy from mischief. Entering the semi-large book shop, Sirius and James' mouths dropped open in awe. "oh." they both uttered, eyes wide. Harry didn't even pause, head held up high looking for Draco. The two ran to keep up with him as he hurried down the many aisles, scanning a few titles and people. 

"glasses glasses everywhere!" James exclaimed, passing by a true dork with a pocket protector. In fact, he had TWO! Sirius grinned, then, catching a streak of blond near the café said, "and there's an ass right over there…" since Harry hadn't noticed the blond's cool blue eyes following all over the store, James decided to help his son out and blew into his ear. "YOW!" Harry yelled, clapping a hand to his ear and sending death glares to the empty air around him. "dammit…"

"you're repeating yourself, 'Arry!" Sirius exclaimed through his giggles, he and James slapped a quick high-five and began walking over to Draco.

Harry rubbed his ear a few more times, caught sight of the blond haired Slytherin gazing at a coffee menu, and changed direction. _At least the smug bastard didn't see my little outburst!_

As Harry approached the small, two-sitter table, Draco looked up and gave an evil grin. _then again…._

"are you finally done swatting at imaginary things then?" he asked innocently (or as innocently as a Malfoy could with a huge smirk on his pale features). Harry crossed his arms and glared down. "actually," he began, eyes growing wider, "there's one more left! Right above your head!" not giving Draco the chance to react to that last comment, Harry made a show of slapping something off his head, unsettling a few well placed hairs and generally shocking the blond.

"there, it's gone."

~~~

(30 minutes later- yes, they haven't killed each other yet! BRAVO!) 

"a poetry book?" Harry asked, arching a brow and giving Draco a look of serious disbelieving. Draco tilted his head to one side and shut his eyes. "yes, a specific poem. about the night."

"why?"

Draco shrugged elegantly and began riffling through some of the books on his shelf. Harry mimicked the shrug with a roll of his eyes and knelt onto the floor to search the bottom shelf. 

"do you know the man William Blake?" Harry asked conversationally, his eyes never leaving his shelf. Draco looked down at him and Harry pulled out the spine of the book that held the title that had grabbed his attention. "'in the forests of the night'?" Draco asked, taking it gently from Harry. It wasn't a poetry book, probably just placed here by accident. 

Harry stood up beside him and folded his arms over his chest. "I've read it before. It's actually quite good."

Draco flipped the book over to look at the author's picture.

"she's young."

"and good." with that Harry took the small novel from Draco's hands and flipped through a few page, murmured an "ah-ha!" and handed it back to Draco. "there, read it. It's good. The whole damn book is good." thrusting the book back into the blonde's hands, Harry dropped back down to the floor in an Indian sitting position, obviously waiting for something.

"what?" Draco snapped, feeling a bit uneasy.

"read it." Harry said simply, staring up expectantly. Draco blanched. Reading poetry? In front of Harry friggen Potter, his arch nemesis?! Oh yes, hell had certainly frozen over now. No, to hell with hell, reality has gone bye-bye and left Draco standing in front of a Indian-style Harry Potter debating whether to read the raven haired Gryffindor some poetry.

Draco held the small paperback book carefully and kept glancing over at Harry on the floor. Harry fought back the grin and let Draco choose the right time to begin. Seeing as how he'd be getting no help from Harry, Draco cleared his throat and began, "um, alright then…

Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright-In the forests of the night,-What immortal hand or eye-Could frame thy fearful symmetry?

in what distant deeps or skies-Burnt the fire of thine eyes?-On what wings dare he aspire?-What the hand dare seize the fire?"

Draco broke off abruptly as he heard giggling coming from the direction of the floor. He glared down angrily, a slight tinge of blush appearing across his nose and pale cheeks. "and _what_ are you finding so funny?" Draco asked calmly, but the look in his eyes and his stance made Harry stop and just smile innocently up at the Slytherin. 

Harry cleared his own throat. "it's just, uh, you don't read poetry that much, do you?"

"yes I do!" Draco said indignantly, "almost every night in fact!" now his entire pale face has gone red and Harry had to choke back another burst of giggles at this. "er, what I mean is, you don't read it _aloud_, do you?" Draco gave the Gryffindor a calculating look before conceding, "no. why would I?" 

Harry shrugged, stood up from his Indian position of the floor, and took the book from him. "try separating it so the person you're reading it to can understand it and see the flow, kay?" Draco gave a half shrug. "ooookay. Um, here, I'll read some…" he flipped a few pages to find the poem again (which wasn't too hard since it was in the front) and began,

"Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright

In the forests of the night,

What immortal hand or eye

Could frame thy fearful symmetry?

in what distant deeps or skies

Burnt the fire of thine eyes?

On what wings dare he aspire?

What the hand dare seize the fire?… See?"

Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't like feeling like a little kid again and he didn't like anyone being superior of him- even if it was simply reading poetry. Draco took the book back, murmured something unintelligible to Harry, and began reading again, only, this time…

"and WHAT shoulder, and WHAT art,

Could TWIST the sinews of thy HEART?!

And WHEN thy heart began to BEAT,

WHAT dread hand? And what dread FEET?!"

Harry, who had been going back into a crouch to return to sitting in his favorite position, toppled over from surprise as Draco continued to belt out the rest of the poem, attracting EVERYONE's attention! "Draco, shut. Up!" Harry hissed at the blond. He had landed right on his ass and was staring up at Draco wide eyed. Draco paid him no mind, though, and began to like the attention. So he continued.

Louder.

"WHAT THE HAMMER?! WHAT THE CHAIN?!!

IN WHAT FURNACE WAS THY BRAAAAIN?!!!

WHAT THE ANVIL?! WHAT DREAD GRASP?!!

DAAARE ITS DEADLY TERRORS CLASP?!!!!

WHEN THE STARS THREW DOWN THEIR SPEARS,

AND WATERED HEAVEN WITH THEIR TEARS,

DID He SMILE His WORK TO SEE?!!

DID He WHO MADE THE LAMB, MAKE THEE?

OH, TIGER! TIGER! BURNING BRIGHT!

IN THE FORESTS OF THE NIGHT!

WHAT IMMORTAL HAND OR EYE,

DARE FRAME THY FEARFUL SYMMETRY?!!!"

There were a few minutes of silence before the entire store broke out into applause, some hooting (mostly children). Draco grinned widely and bowed low four times, turning slightly after each bow. "yep, this is the poem I want." Draco said to Harry, although his eyes remained on the crowd of adoring fans. Harry recovered from shock and blushed crimson as Draco turned to him. 

"we should definitely come back again." a voice that sounded strangely like Harry's said and Draco beamed down at him. A genuine smile that made his heart beat sped up a few paces.

"definitely!" Draco agreed and offered down a hand to Harry.

*a/n: sorry guys, couldn't help but put that last bit in! lmao! Once a slasher, always a slasher!

Wow, this went really really long! O.O can we all just sit back and take a sigh as one? COME ON EVERYONE! SIGH DAMN YOU!!! 

…

Thank you.

How do you like the singin-'n-poetry!Draco in this fic? HAHA! I LOVE him! He's, well, the fourth funnest to write! 

First it's Harry (cause I'm a die-hard Harry fan! WEE!)

Secondly it's James (cause we can relate so well- he loves Harry, I LOVE HARRY! Can you SEE the connection here people?!)

Thirdly, of course, is Sirius! *watches fan girls swoon* uh-huh… ANYWAYS!

And, fourthly (is that even a word?) is DRACO!!!

Anyways, special thanks to **BlackPotterGrl** for hanging in there with me- I know I've kept you waiting so long for these damnable chapters!

Also to **Serebi** for recognizing the pointlessness in this damn thing!

(oh, and **Ness**? *looks for Ness* ah, there you are! Do you mind if I use you as Remus' new girlfriend? He needs some lovin 'n care too ya know! *grins evilly*)

Thanks everyone for the reviews so far and please keep 'em coming!

-Laura/Natas/ChibiSan

*yes, Dudley WILL be playing a big role in later chapters- go watch Ghost and you'll see… GO DAMMIT! 

Thank you.


	12. ch10 a laughing fit and and overdue apo...

****

Do You Believe…?

Plot: set during the summer after OotP. Harry becomes depressed and begins thinking of suicide when a certain ghost invades his life...

Sirius comes back as a ghost to help Harry and Remus through their loses, only not like the ghosts at Hogworts but REAL ghosts! the kind you can't see and get a chill up your spine if they're in the same room and all that? flashes of light, objects suddenly missing or moving on their own, a shadow across the wall, noises from an empty space...

i THINK our house is haunted at the moment so that's really what inspired this. that and the fact that i KNOW my aunt's house is haunted by my grandma- y'know, that sorta happens if a person slowly dies in a place where there's a lot of attachments, right? right! so, i would like to thank my family for finally becoming useful! YAY for family!

also YAY for the movie Ghost, from where i got some really killer ideas! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter hype but if I did things like this would be happening all the time!

Ch10- a laughing fit and a long due apology…

As the pat bus drew to a halt a block away from Privet Dr., Harry grabbed up the Walden's bag and got off, stumbling slightly on the steep stairs, Sirius and James following behind. Harry and James stepped onto the sidewalk and Sirius jumped down the three steps and onto James. They both tumbled to the ground and Harry walked on unknowingly. It happy "vibe" must have been contagious though because a few steps away Harry began humming "the real folk blues". James only recognized the melody from Harry's dream. Sirius and James shared a look but James didn't tell him about the dream…

(**FLASH BACK**)

Draco and Harry walked out of the bookstore, side by side. They stopped by the bus stop, Draco looking anywhere but up at Harry. The Gryffindor waited patiently for the blond to speak. There was a faint breeze that ruffled and tousled his raven hair and his scare showed for a moment, his bangs quickly recovering the lightening bolt, Harry's tell-tail trait that gave him away to any witch or wizard becoming hidden, and safe, again. 

'_a flash of lightening_,' Draco thought. He took a deep, calming breath and blue met green eyes. "thank you," Draco murmured, "Harry."

Harry tilted his head to the side, green eyes wide. '_Draco Malfoy- thanking me?!_' "for what?" he asked allowed. Draco gave a half shrug and looked away again. "for accepting me, for giving me a chance even though I've caused a lot of shit for you and your croonie- I mean friends…" a ghost of a smile, a true, genuine smile, graced his features, making the young Malfoy seem not so cold anymore, then, "I guess for being a damn good Gryffindor. And friend…"

(**END FLASH BACK**)

The trio had finally reached the beginning of Privet dr. and Harry could spot number four, with it's evenly manicured grass and finely spiffed-up car, just down the street. With a burst of energy that had been building and building as the day had grown and now rested heavily in the pit of his stomach, Harry grabbed the bag tighter and sprinted off, leaving his ghost guardians behind and groaning. His muscles tightened and his hair whipped back off of his forehead, but he really didn't care who saw his scar now. 

In fact, he wore it proud, like a banner, like a flag with the giant mark of good emblazoned upon it and it was a privilege to have it and not a burden as he had thought when he was younger. He was a key factor in the fight against Voldemort and, for once, this thought didn't drag up horrible memories and make his scar burn- this made him feel as if he were being filled up by a warm light and it shone throughout his body for all to see his noble work. For all to know. '_i'll make you proud, father_' Harry thought as he neared the house that had seemed like a cage when he had left it earlier. _' you won't have died in vain, Sirius!'_

Harry raced up the drive way and through the front door, only pausing to turn the knob and slam the door shut again. Shouting a quick, "'ello!" to his aunt and uncle in the kitchen as he passed, Harry flew up the stairs, down the landing, flung his room's door open and jumped atop his small bed, laying face down. He was breathing heavily and the task was made harder for the fact his face was pressed up against a pillow but he didn't move it, he didn't move a muscle as he lay there, listening to the silence of the house. Why was it so quiet? Harry caught his breath and began to chuckle softly, as if he were not used to the action. Then it turned higher in pitch and louder to that of a maniac's.

Harry laughed for a full three minutes, he could feel the tears building up against his closed eyes, face still pressed into the pillow. '_The demon pillow!_' Harry thought giddily and this brought on another fit of laughter. He couldn't help it though; his body was flooded with adrenaline and his being with hope. All of his problems seemed to be melting away and their vacancies being replaced with this new wonderful feeling- one he hadn't felt since Sirius' death. With Draco now on their side the war would end soon, lives would be saved. So many lives could be spared. So Harry laughed and laughed, the weight being lifted.

This was how Sirius and James found the boy, lying face down, tears streaking across his face, laughing his ass off. They didn't notice the boy sitting lazily in Harry's computer desk chair, nor his smirk. "my my, it appears my dear cousin has lost his marbles." Dudley drawled in what Harry would have associated with a Draco trade-marked drawl. Still slightly giddy, Harry raised his head and chest off of the bed and looked over his shoulder at his cousin.

"'ello Dudders, um, what do you want?" 

Dudley got up from the chair, crossed the small room, and sat down the beside Harry on the bed, "I came to apologize," he said simply. Harry looked back to the pillow he had been smothering himself with. "for what?" '_damn, second time today!_'' Harry thought. Not wanting to look at his cousin so he stared at the loose threads in his sheets. Dudley stayed silent for a minute, looking off into space. "I know it's been hard for you. Ya know, with everything. I don't know the details of your problems outside of this house, but I do know what problems you have here. What problems _I _have caused you. And I wanted to say I'm sorry. "actually," he gave a small laugh before continuing, "that computer was sorta like a peace offering." Harry snorted and Dudley grinned. "a lot of help that did," he finished, now smiling at his cousin's back. Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled too.

"apology, and 'peace offering' accepted."

~~~

As the two cousins left to go downstairs for dinner, Sirius sat down heavily on the swivel chair, James coming up behind him. "are we trying the whole 'messaging-from-the-dead thing again?" he asked, looking over his friend's shoulder at the keyboard. Sirius fake-cracked his knuckles and smiled. "I prefer to think of it as the 'queegee-compu'!" they both smiled evilly at each other and began typing…

"Harry- I am your godfather."

*a/n: god everyone, I'm so sorry it's taking me so long- I guess my only excuse for not updating in awhile is cause the Home coming dance is in a few days… I guess. Anyways, here's the tenth chapter (YAY! We've reached NUMBER TEN! WOOHOOOO!!!)- hope you all likie! The eleventh chapter has already been started and the rest of the chapters are planned out- there's only going to be 18 chapters so I guess the countdown has begun? DA-DA-DUUUUUUUUUMMMMM! Oh, one last thing! A slash version of this fic (HarryXDraco of course!), and darker too, is going to be posted on adultfanfiction.net under the penname "TKiwi"… if there's any sickies out there please check me out and thanks TwistedCuz!!! I LOVE AND MISS YOU BUNCHES, mah dear dear dear cousin (who happens to be quite twisted)! LOL!

…


	13. we all saw it commin fellow sickies, com...

'ello all, you might remember me as the author who never updates. well, now i'm the author that discontinues this fic. yes, you read me right- i am shutting this puppy down and moving it to bitch-level over at AdultFanFiction.net  
  
why, you may ask. and this is what i shall tell you- i need this to be slash.  
  
really, i've tried planning it out even Het style but it just doesn't feel right. you see, i started imagining this as slash but then you all wrote in and said "oh no, the big bad slashie person! please do not corrupt our small, ignorant minds and introducing new ideas that would actually make us think!" okay, well, not in those words, really, but along those lines...  
  
anyways, for those of you who DO have open minds and would like to see where i take this, you can check me out on AdultFanFiction.net under penname "TKiwi" (or just follow this link: http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/authors.php?no=5141 ) and the fic will be called "In Ghosts: Revised"!  
  
if you have any questions at all please e-mail me at Chibi_kitsune@comcast.net and my Aim is "ChibiSan20"! *bows* thanks to everyone but, really, this must come to an end NOW. have nice lives! *waves idiotically and skips over to aff.net*  
  
-Us 


End file.
